Heart Defect
by Ra1neX
Summary: There was only one thing she wanted...to find her real family and to finally be a part of SAMCRO once again.
1. Chapter 1

**Sons of Anarchy characters don't belong to me only the OC**

Chapter One.

Nervously she fingered the photo in her pocket, willing the time to go faster. This was not how she had planned to spend her time but here she was, seated in St. Thomas Hospital waiting. On her ride around Charming trying to find a certain location she'd lost control of her motorbike and took a slight tumble. Now she was waiting for her results back and to get the okay so she could go ahead and continue. Well, as long as her bike allowed her to. Releasing a frustrated sigh, she took to people watching. As her brown eyes gazed upon the crowd a certain figure turned the corner and caught her gaze. Blonde hair. Not that it was unusual to see someone with blonde her but his blonde was so familiar. He was walking with a purpose. An angry purpose she guessed by the angry march towards an ICU at the end of the hall. Following him was a group of men and one woman. Her mind was urging her body to follow, as if these people were ones that could be holding the answers that she had been searching for.

It was as she rounded the corner the truth was revealed.

"Jax."

"Jackson!"

He strolled past her and she could swear she could see fumes of rage radiating off his body. All she could do was watch as he walked past her soon followed by two elder men. Tears rolled down her face.

There he had gone. One of the most important people in her life just walked past her. That meant the others…Quickly she turned to face those that remained. The elder women had turned away but she knew. Maybe her falling off her motorbike wasn't such a bad thing. She had ended up finding what she had been looking for. Her family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sons of Anarchy characters don't belong to me only the OC**

Chapter Two

What was she supposed to do now? It looked like whatever had caused Jax to storm out of the hospital was serious. Maybe now wasn't the right time. Whipping the tears from her eyes, the doctor that had been talking to them walked over. "I'm sorry to have you waiting for some time now. I'll go see if your results are ready." With a nod she followed the doctor to where she had been sitting before, unaware of that her interaction had been watched.

"Well your results show that you're fine. Nothing serious had occurred from the fall."

"Thanks." Picking up her gear, she went ahead and started putting her jacket back on. "You wouldn't happen to know of a garage nearby would you? Just have a feeling that my motorbike needs a once over."

The doctor looked up from her screen and nodded.

"Your best bet would be to go to the Teller-Morrow garage. They know their motorbikes pretty well."

"Thanks again." With a nod of her head she made her way out of the hospital.

It took her an hour or two before she found the garage. She could see various biked parked around along with cars. Hopefully the doctor was right about them knowing their bikes. As she pulled into the garage she could feel eyes following her. Coming to a stop she kicked her side stand and got off. Removing her helmet she heard footsteps coming from behind. "Can I help?" She turned to face a young looking fellow. "I took a tumble a while back and just wanted to have my bike checked out for any damages."

"Yeah we can do that."

"Thanks, be appreciated." She watched as he started investigating her pride and joy, while she looked around at the establishment. Her eyes came across a large sign and logo pasted on the side of a building. A skull reaper. As her gaze shifted she read the sign. Sons of Anarchy M/C. Her eyes widened as realisation hit her before turning to the young fellow.

"Are you a Son?" He looked up from his current examination.

"Not yet, am a prospect." She avoided eye contact as she looked at her bike.

"So…what's the verdict?"

"Looks like she'll need a bit of a tune up and once in the garage she can be looked over properly."

"Cool. Would she be ready by tomorrow?"

"Yeah most probably."

"I'll pop by then." Without another word she grabbed her helmet and marched out as quick as she could.

"What was that about?" A Son who had been watching from the side lines, walked over to the young prospect.

"Don't know. Told her I was a prospect and this was where the Sons M/C was and she just left."


	3. Chapter 3

Sons of Anarchy characters don't belong to me only OC.

Chapter Three

What was she thinking?! Riding right into the Sons territory, was she mad?! She could feel her hands shaking as she attempted to open up her front door. As soon as she was in, she quickly shut the door behind her and dropped to the floor. With her knees raised to her chest she dropped her head down.

"Why did I run?" she muttered to herself.

A cold nose was thrust into her face causing her to yelp. A strong bark and she looked into the brown eyes of her trusted canine. Zeek was an oversized German Shepherd that had become her trusted and loyal companion. He was a highly trained service dog as well as her protector.

"I can't believe I was that close to them," she whispered to Zeek as she gently stroked his head. She hadn't seen the one that had stalked past her and she was glad she didn't. Getting up she gently pushed the dog aside and made her way to the living room.

Tossing her jacket onto the back of the sofa she dropped onto it. When would the right time come across? The whole reason for her coming to Charming would be wasted if she didn't go through with her plan. Zeek jumped onto the couch and curled as close as he could to her. Her fingers curled into his fur as she lent back and reached into the black leather jacket pocket. Pulling back, a photo grasped in her hand.

"If only it was easier to talk to them," she mumbled. The family in the photo was one that she hadn't had the opportunity to grow up with.

A mother, father, two sons who were just people to her. The family who she ended up growing up with hardly ever spoke about them. All she knew was that social services were involved and took her away from them. She'd managed to grab information to her real families whereabouts and name. Gemma Hale and her son Jax. As to what had happened to her other brother and father, that was something she'd hoped they would tell her.

"I'm such a coward. Coming all this way just to hide away from the one thing that I want the most," she mumbled as she put the photo down. Zeek looked up at her before letting out a sigh. Letting out a chuckle she sat back up.

"Well boy, I'm going to have to face them tomorrow. Better just try to take it easy now before then."

There she was again, standing at the entrance. "Here goes nothing," she mumbled. Her footsteps felt heavy as she painfully walked to the office.

Knocking on the door she heard a voice beckon her in. Opening the door she came face to face with a dark brunette. "Shit," she whispered.

Gemma Teller. Her mother sat before her, looking at her with her own eyes.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah sorry. I dropped my bike off yesterday."

"Ah yeah. Got your paperwork here." Closing the door behind her she walked towards the desk. Tentatively she pulled a chair out and sat, avoiding eye contact.

"Just need your signature on a couple of these papers then your free to go."

"Right," she replied. Picking up the pen that laid upon the papers she started signing. "Bit young to be riding aren't you?" Briefly she made contact eye contact with her mother before looking at the paper. "I might not look it but I'm actually 22."

"Wouldn't have thought that from you appearance."

"Not many do," she mumbled as she signed the last part. Putting the pen down, Gemma took the documents and checked everything.

"That'll be $150 Miss Dunmow." Reaching into her jacket pocket she pulled out the cash and handed it over. Once she got her change and keys she stood up and headed to the door. As she reached out to the handle she hesitated for a second.

"You alright darling?"

"Yeah, never mind." She was out the door before she could do or say anything. As she walked towards her bike she spotted a familiar group along with a familiar head of hair. 'God, he's handsome. Looks so much like dad did.' He felt her gaze and turned to look at her.

"You alright darling?" His voice startled her and she nodded.

"Nice bike you got there."

"Thanks," she mumbled her reply.

"Enough Jax you're scaring the poor girl."

"I'm Jax Teller," he told her ignoring the comment.

"Bella Dunmow," she replied.

"Beautiful name." Bella couldn't offer a reply, just nodding.

"You from around here?"

"Guess you could say that," she whispered. Afraid that she would say something unintentionally she quickly grabbed her helmet from her bag and put it on, never aware of an important photo that dropped out. With a quick nod she started her bike and was off.

"What was up with her?"

"Oi Jackie boy," a Scottish voice drew his attention to the man who was holding onto what looked like a photo. Jax took it, glanced and froze.

"Chibs," the name was all the guy needed as he geared up and went after the young girl.


End file.
